CATtastrophe
by UhhhhMelissa
Summary: Guess who's back. Ok summary. Athrun is from another dimension... when he comes to our world what kind of troubles can said boy get into. Did I forget to mention Athrun can change into any animal he pleases? AU AC mostly slight other pairings as well!
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Escape

"Get him!" a man yelled who was part of a group of five men wielding shotguns every single one of the men had a tattoo on there arm of a skull with wings on it. They were running down a deserted street of a city.

"He went this way," yelled a man to the rest of the group as he pointed down a dark and rarely used alleyway.

"Don't lose him!" another yelled as all five men ran down the alley.

"He's climbing up the fire escape, shoot him!" yelled the man that looks to be the leader of the group he was wearing a mask that covered most of his face but little bits of purple hair could be seen sticking out. The masked man pointed a dark almost bluish tinged cat run up the fire escape.

**_ BANG!_** A shot was fired from a shotgun wielded by a man with long blonde hair this guy was also wearing a mask but it was white and only covered half his face. The shot fired the man hit a rail nearly missing the target.

"Damn I missed," said the man. All of the men climbed up the fire escape after the cat.

"There he goes he's a bird now," the leader yelled pointing at a dark blue bird as the came to the top of the fire escape. The bird swooped down to a lower building turned into a mouse and scurried off. Several shots were fired all missing the target by a few inches or so it seemed. The mouse scurried off leaving a small trail of blood behind him.

"He's been hit he can't go far now," the men jumped down on the lower building after him. As the rat neared the edge of the building it turned into a husky and jumped off the building. As soon as the dog hit the ground he darted off into a crowded street turning into his cat form just in time not to be seen by anyone but the chasers.

"Stay in the shadows you don't want anyone to see us and ruin our mission," the leader whispered so only the group could hear him.

The cat ran down the street daring in and out between legs looking for a hiding place where the men couldn't find him or at least get to him with out being seen. Then he saw it the best hiding place ever. He jumped into a brown paper grocery bag with out being seen by the blonde haired girl who was holding it.

" Thank you Mr. Scorsby," yelled the blonde haired girl to a plump man with very little gray hair standing behind a cash register in a small grocery store.

" You're welcome Cagalli, have a good day and see you next week!" Mr. Scorsby answered back.

The girl named Cagalli walked off not knowing what was in her bag or what was in store for her when she got home.


	2. The Unexpected

Chapter 1: The Unexpected

" Dad! I'm back from the grocery store," Cagalli yelled ass she cam in the door, groceries in both hands. She knew no one would answer, her expression saddened as she kicked the close behind her and set the groceries down on the counter. Cagalli is eighteen; she goes to near by college so she wouldn't be far away from her dad Uzumi Nara Attha. Sadly he died in a robbery two months after started at the college. Cagalli has blonde hair and golden colored eyes. She is very pretty but covers herself in tomboyish clothes. Her dad always wanted her to wear a dress. Cagalli smiled a little as she remembered how her dad scolded her because she refused to wear a dress to her sixteenth birthday party. She remembered telling her dad that she would of rather of worn a tuxedo then a dress.

" Well I better unpack the groceries before anything goes bad," Cagalli said. She has been very lonely lately so she started the habit of talking to herself a week after her dad died. Sure she has friends at college but they have been on vacation for about two and a half months now.

Cagalli began unpacking the first out of two bags of groceries. She put the milk in the fridge and the bread in the cupboard. She went back to the counter crumpled up the first bag and threw it away.

She lifted up the second bag and brought it closer to her. As she pulled it closer to her a thick red liquid dripped from the bottom of the bag. Cagalli stared at it for a moment before realizing what it was.

" Oh my god why is my bag bleeding?" Cagalli asked as she dug through the bag looking for the source of the blood. Then she found it, at the bottom of her bag lay a dark bluish kitten and its emerald green eyes sparkled in the light of the kitchen lamp. Above his left leg was a wound that was still bleeding.

" Oh you poor thing," she picked it up out of the bag and examined the wound. " It looks like a bullet hole, what kind of sick monster would shoot such a cut kitten. Now you stay here while I go get the first aid kit," Cagalli left the cat on the table and ran into the bathroom to grab the kit from the medicine cabinet. She ran back to where the cat was and set the kit on the table opened it up and took out a bottle of disinfectant and rubbed it on the wound. The cat winced in pain but didn't do anything and let Cagalli work. After Cagalli was done with the disinfectant she bandaged up the wound. She picked the kitten up.

" There all done now that wasn't that bad now was it?" she looked at the kitten's neck " Hmm, no collar so you're a stray? Great then it's settled you'll live with me from now on. Well then you going to need a name and your defiantly a boy so ill call you…" Cagalli thought for a moment " I know your name will be Alex!" she clapped. The kitten got up jumped onto the floor rubbed against Cagalli's leg and purred.

" Well looks like I need to make another trip back to the store want to come," Cagalli looked at Alex. Alex meowed " great lets get going." Alex jumped onto Cagalli's shoulder and the headed back out the door.

--------------------------------------------Scene Change-----------------------------------------------

" Mr. Scorsby I'm back," Cagalli waved as she entered the store.

" Cagalli what are you doing back already," Mr. Scorsby said as he walked out from behind the counter.

" Well I found this furry little friend in my grocery bag as I was unpacking and he had no collar so I decided to keep him," Cagalli exclaimed " but then I realized that I had nothing to give the little guy to eat so I decided to come back."

" Well we don't have any cat food so these cans of tuna will have to do, and if you let me see the cat and tell me his name then I could make a collar for him," Mr. Scorsby said.

" His name is Alex," Cagalli said as she gave the cat to Mr. Scorsby.

"Ok I'll be right back," Mr. Scorsby took Alex into the back room. " Alex you take care of Cagalli I haven't seen her smile as much since her dad died." After he finished he rapped the collar around Alex's neck it was green, the same color as his eyes, and a had a golden medallion on it that read " A Fallen Angel, Alex." He took Alex out to Cagalli and gave him back to her.

"Free of charge," he said as Cagalli was taking out her money.

"Thank you sir," she said as she walked out of the store

--------------------------------------------Scene Change-----------------------------------------------

"Wow its really late," Cagalli said as she entered her house. Alex jumped off of her shoulder and onto the ground. Cagalli headed into her bedroom with Alex trailing behind her. Cagalli went over to her bed and fell down on it. Alex jumped up on the bed and curled up next to Cagalli and fell asleep. Cagalli smiled and she to soon fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------Scene Change-----------------------------------------------

"Meow," Alex mewed at 6:00 a.m.

Cagalli stirred a little and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at the clock "its 6:00 a.m. go back to sleep Alex." Cagalli laid back down.

"Meow," Alex hopped on the bed and then hopped on Cagalli.

"Ok I'm up," she rubbed her eyes "what do you want something to eat?" Cagalli got up but as she did she remembered something from last night. She remembered getting up some time around 12:30 a.m. and seeing Alex gone and hearing someone rummaging through the cabinets but she thought it was just a dream so she fell back to sleep.

Cagalli got up and went to the kitchen got a can of tuna out, opened it and set it on the table. Alex began eating it. After both Cagalli and Alex where done eating Cagalli stretched.

"I got an idea lets go out for a walk," and with that Cagalli ran off and got her shoes on. Cagalli came out of her room picked Alex up and ran out the door.

Cagalli picked her usual walking route across the deserted areas of town.

"Give me the cat!" a cold hard voice called from behind Cagalli. Cagalli and Alex both froze.

"Did you not hear me, GIVE ME THE CAT!" the man with the mask said he had a tattoo of a skull with wings.

"No! He's mine!" Cagalli said gathering all the courage she could muster.

"Then I'll have to take him from you by force," the man said as he reached out for Cagalli.

Alex jumped out of Cagalli's arms. In mid jump Alex turned into a tiger landing on the gut and knocking him out.

Cagalli stood still to shocked to move, Alex ran beside her nudged her a bit and motioned back to home. Cagalli snapping back to her senses agreed and ran back to her house.

Cagalli ran inside waited for Alex, who was still a tiger, to come in closed and locked the door behind him.

Cagalli turned to Alex " I don't know if you can understand me or not but if you can I think you owe me an explanation, Cagalli stated

The tiger nodded and something happened. Just as he had turned from a cat to a tiger he changed again only this time into a human. This human had shoulder length dark blue hair and sparkling emerald green eyes and around his neck was the green collar and the gold medallion.


	3. Problems in an Explanation

Chapter 2: Problems in an Explanation 

Cagalli's mouth hung wide open nothing she knew was making sense to her anymore, in one day everything went from normal to "magical". Cagalli's cat Alex had turned into a tiger and then into a human (and not a bad looking human at that). Cagalli fell backward onto her couch, trying to take in all that has happened to her. The boy looked to be around her own age he had dark blue hair and emerald green eyes that looked like they could read any emotion, he looked as though he belonged to her world except for his clothes he had dark black robes on as though he was trying to blend into shadows. All though his clothes were ripped and full of holes you could tell they were meant for royalty.

Cagalli regained her senses " your name isn't Alex is it?"

The guy to looked down to afraid to meet her gaze as if he felt guilty about something. He shook his head.

"Then can I at least know your name?" Cagalli questioned

" Athrun, my name is Athrun Zala," the first time the boy spoke it sent a tingle down Cagalli's spine as if they had met somewhere before, along time ago.

"Now tell me what this all about," Cagalli questioned in a stern tone.

"Well what do you want to know first?" Athrun said still not making eye contact.

" You know you can look me in the eye I'm not going to kill you, maybe," Cagalli laughed.

Athrun looked up his eyes shinned a glowing green.

Cagalli was again stunned "what are you?"

"Well as for what I am I'm human, and I come from earth, just in a different dimension I guess in your world you do not know about the two but in ours we do. We even have names for the two dimensions. Yours is called Grintony and ours is called Limphony and every 100 years or so our dimensions connect for about 4 months and during this time period if you know the exact location of the crossing you can travel between the worlds. Where I come from humans can transform into any animal they please. Also in my dimension a selected few have power over the elements earth, fire, wind and water. I am one of these selected few we are called elementalist." Athrun explained.

"Wait, wait you people can turn into animals and have magical powers, this I have to see," Cagalli demanded.

"Very well," Athrun gat up and took a deep breath. "Earth," a small earthquake shook the ground under Cagalli's feet. "Fire," a fireball appeared in Athrun's hand and shot at the couch next to Cagalli, the couch caught fire. "Water," water swirled around Athrun and shot at the couch where it hit the fire and extinguished the flames. "Wind," a caressing wind blew past Cagalli's face.

Cagalli was once again speechless. "Ok continue with your story," Cagalli managed to choke out.

"Anyways in Limphony there exist two kingdoms, Zaft and Blue Cosmos, I belong to Zaft. Blue Cosmos and Zaft have been at war even before I was born no one remembers the true cause of the war all anyone knows is the two forces cant seem to see eye to eye. My ruler of Zaft King Patrick is my father and that would make me prince and that would also make me number two on Blue Cosmos's hit list my father of course being number one. Anyway I was out in the neutral part of Limphony on a top secret mission with my comrades when we where attacked. I got split up from my team and I fled to this dimension hoping I could escape them but they followed me using there high tech weapons to try and kill me. I knew the could not interfere with the lives of the humans here in Grintony so I changed myself into a normal house cat to try and blend in but they still managed to shoot me once."

"Wait a second if you can transform into any animal you want why not just transform into a bird and fly high into the sky so the cant get you," Cagalli questioned.

"I can't travel to far way from the portal if I do my powers don't work," Athrun explained.

"Is this the first time you have been to this dimension?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes as I said before this stream just opened up and it only opens every 100 years or so," Athrun explained. "As I was saying I was running down the crowded street I saw your bag and jumped in it until I was healed."

"So then," Cagalli looked at the ground. "Why didn't you just leave after you were healed."

"I felt safe here I knew that Blue Cosmos just couldn't come busting through the door. Also you looked really sad and lonely and you grew attached to the cat so I couldn't just leave you would have been heart broken besides I kind of like it here," Cagalli smiled a bit.

"Anyway I guess you want me gone so I'll be leaving now," Athrun started for the door. "Thank you for your kindness I know this may be a little weird goodbye."

"No! Athrun wait," he turned around "I cant let you go out there when there are people waiting to kill you, you can stay."

Athrun smiled " I know my friends fled into this world too there probably not far, I hope to find them before Blue Cosmos does."

"The only problem is I'll be going back to college soon and you cant stay here by yourself," Cagalli sighed. "Looks like I'll need a dorm room this year. I'm going to have to take you to my classes so you should probably enlist in my school," Cagalli suggested.

"But I don't know a thing about this dimension maybe I'll just stay behind and read some books until I learn enough about this world then after that I'll enlist in your school."

"Ok school starts in two days, while we are in my dorm room you pick one form and stay in it got it!" Cagalli told Athrun

"Yes miss Attha," Athrun saluted.

"Don't call me miss Attha, my name is Cagalli call me by that all my friends do," Cagalli said.

"So does this mean I'm your friend," Athrun asked hopefully.

"Well lets just say I wouldn't let just anyone stay in my house," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Wait where am I supposed to sleep," Athrun asked.

"You can have my parents room there is also a shower use it you really need one and when your all done come and see me we'll se what we can do about getting you some nice clothes," Cagalli said.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Athrun said lifting his robes

"Normal people don't wear stuff like that in this dimension," Cagalli said taking another look at his robes.

"Are you going to help me look for my comrades?" Athrun asked.

"Of course what are friends for but right now we need to worry about you being safe that means you need to blend in and in order to do that we need you to look normal and to that we need you to get ready so we can buy you some normal clothes so go up stairs and get ready."


	4. His Mission is Her

Chapter 3: His Mission is Her

"You've got to be kidding me people in your dimension actually where this?" Athrun shouted. People all around both him and Cagalli stared at them. Cagalli put on a fake smile.

"Just because we're from different countries doesn't mean this is whole new dimension," Cagalli let out a hesitant chuckle. "Athrun, shut up about the different dimensions ok," Cagalli whispered. "Now try it on or face the consequences ME!" Cagalli said cracking her knuckles.

"Ok, Ok I'm going," Athrun said raising his arms in surrender taking a few steps back.

Athrun went into the changing room and Cagalli stood by the door waiting for him to come out. _Sheesh he sure is taking a long time I wonder if he needs help_, Cagalli blushed _but I can't help him with that._

Athrun walked out of the dressing room. " I don't feel right, maybe I have it on wrong." Cagalli turned to look at him. Cagalli's mouth dropped_ man he looks hot without all those cloaks on. No I can't be falling for him, besides he's going to have to go back to his dimension._ Cagalli slapped herself mentally.

"No its on perfectly now stop fusing and go and change back," Cagalli said ushering him back into the changing room.

" I have to change back now, then what was the point of changing in the first place?" Athrun asked, Cagalli just rolled her eyes.

"Just do what I say and don't give me any lip got it," Cagalli said.

-----------------------------------------Scene Change--------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit!" Cagalli smacked her head they where now back at Cagalli's house.

"What's wrong?" Athrun said.

"I forgot about the dance tomorrow at school I promised my friends I would go they said it would help me find a boyfriend to make me happy," Cagalli said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just go?" Athrun said.

"I can't leave you here by yourself I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you," Cagalli said Athrun smiled.

"How about I be a mouse in just stay in your pocket that way you don't have to worry," Athrun suggested.

"Hey that's not a half bad idea," Cagalli smiled.

Athrun got up from his chair and stretched. "I'm tired I guess I'm going to head to bed."

"I'll go to bed with you… I mean in separate rooms of course," Cagalli blushed and Athrun laughed.

"Well good night Cagalli," Athrun said.

"Night," Cagalli smiled as she headed to her room.

Athrun got to his room, got into his bed and reached for a phone looking thing. "All is going according to plan it was a little rocky at the start but I think I earned her trust soon I'll be moving to phase 2 but until then I shall further investigate and inform as soon as something comes up," Athrun said into the phone,

"Good job agent 285002 please keep up the good work," the voice on the other line said.

"Will do father," and with that Athrun hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------Scene Change------------------------------------------------

"Athrun we're going to be late get down here!" Cagalli screamed at the bottom of the stairs.

Athrun walked down the stairs and transformed into a mouse. Cagalli picked him up and placed him in her pants pocket.

"Now Athrun you stay put no matter what happens ok," Cagalli said.

Then Cagalli rushed out the door and headed in the direction of her school. As she entered her school she immediately noticed her friend, Lacus Clyne. Lacus had pink hair had pink hair and a golden hairpiece in it she has blue eyes and unlike Cagalli she was wearing a dress.

"Lacus over here!" Cagalli shouted to Lacus.

"Oh Cagalli how was your vacation?" Lacus asked a cheerful smile on her face as always.

"Very interesting actually in a way kind of fun," Cagalli exclaimed smiling very cheerfully.

Lacus looked confused why was Cagalli so happy. There was no way that Cagalli could have changed in such a short period of time. Then Lacus smiled a big broad smile it made Lacus happy to know that her friend was happy.

"Lacus I have a question. Do you know of any people who need a roommate for their dorms?" Cagalli said.

"Well you're looking right at one why?" Lacus questioned.

"Due to circumstances beyond my control I require a dorm room this year," Cagalli said.

Lacus smile grew even more if it was possible. "Oh this is so great I can't believe it we're going to be roommates!" Lacus threw her arms around Cagalli in a hug.

"Ok Lacus enough of the hug you're kind of strangling me," Cagalli said as she gasped for air.

"Oh sorry," Lacus let go of Cagalli. "Hey lets go find Miriallia, oh yeah and Cagalli Flay has been looking for you so you might want to steer clear of her."

Flay was the college bully she thinks every guy in the world was in love with her (including one of Cagalli's closest friends and cousin Kira Yamato). Now Flay is really interested in Kira more then any guy in the school. Flay would step on anyone to get to Kira. Although no one knows it but Cagalli that Kira likes Lacus and vice-versa.

Miriallia was over by the punchbowl; she had brown hair and aqua colored eyes.

"Hey Miriallia," Cagalli said as she approached her.

"Ok you're way to smiley to be Cagalli so my first question is who are you and what have you done with Cagalli?" Miriallia questioned.

"What can't I be happy some of the times?" Cagalli said.

"So what's got you so happy?" Lacus asked.

"None of your business!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Ok, ok calm down Cagalli you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Miriallia said as she raised her arms in surrender,

"Well, well, well looks like the dork patrol is here well I guess the party is now officially stupid actually its lower then that," that voice made Cagalli cringe it belonged to none other then Flay Alster.

"Flay the only thing low in this school is your grade point average," Cagalli said. Lacus and Miriallia laughed.

"So Cagalli where's your boyfriend, oh! That's right you don't have one, sorry must of slipped my mind," Flay said in her I'm-better-then-you voice.

"Mad because you can't have my cousin," Cagalli sneered.

"At least there are boys that want to date me can't say the same for you though. I bet you haven't had a boyfriend in your life have you?" Flay said.

Cagalli grinded her teeth.

"Hey Cagalli there you are!" a familiar voice called out to her. Cagalli turned in the direction the voice was coming from to see Athrun running towards her. Cagalli frantically checked her pocket… nothing. Athrun ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here I thought you were going to stay in my pocket," Cagalli whispered into Athrun's ear.

"Just play along ok," Athrun whispered back.

Flay, Miriallia, and Lacus stood their stunned with their mouths hanging open.

"Ummm, Cagalli who is this?" Lacus questioned.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Athrun Zala, Cagalli's boyfriend didn't she tell you about me?" Athrun said looking at Lacus. If possible there mouths hung even more open. "You must be Lacus," he said shaking Lacus's hand. "and you must be Miriallia. Nice to meet both of you." Athrun turned to Flay. "And the ever famous Flay."

"Why don't you ditch this witch and come dance with me," Flay said in a seductive voice.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay with my beautiful girlfriend," Athrun declined, Cagalli blushed.

"Humph!" Flay said as she turned around and walked away.

"So that's why you looked so happy Cagalli, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend," Lacus asked.

"It was sort of a spur of the moment kind of thing," Cagalli said through gritted teeth shooting a death glare at Athrun.

"Why are you mad Cagalli?" Miriallia asked.

"Oh who's mad Athrun just didn't listen to me when I said stay put!" Cagalli yelled.

Athrun smiled. "May I have this dance?" Athrun asked as he reached a hand out for Cagalli.

Cagalli sighed in defeat as she placed her hand in his. Lacus and Miriallia began to giggle.

"Why didn't you stay in my pocket," Cagalli said while they were dancing.

"You're an excellent dancer," Athrun complimented.

"Thanks," Cagalli blushed. "Hey you're changing the subject."

"To tell you the truth I couldn't stand seeing you get trash talked," both Cagalli and Athrun blushed. "Also I was hungry," Athrun laughed.

"Athrun… Thanks," Cagalli said as she rested her head on his shoulder,

-----------------------------------------------Scene Change--------------------------------------------

Athrun and Cagalli where sitting back at Cagalli's house on her couch (slightly burnt) talking about the past.

"Hey Cagalli?" Athrun looked over to her. She was asleep. Athrun smiled he went over to her and picked her up bridal style walked to her room and placed her on her bed. He bent down close to her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. _She's cute when she's sleeping._ Athrun thought.

Athrun backed up shaking himself out of his thoughts. "No I can't fall for her," Athrun whispered. "It would interfere with my mission," Athrun looked down at her a sad expression plagued his eyes. "My mission is her."

_**Authors note: **If you haven't noticed I'm not a very talkative person but thank you to all my readers. If any of you have ideas or questions about anything just post it in a review. Helpful tips would be appreciated and ideas I'm having a little case of writer's block. Once again thanks. _


	5. Let Me Show You My World

Chapter 4: Let Me Show You My World

"Its time for me to go back home, goodbye Cagalli," Athrun said as he leapt into a portal as it disappeared.

"No! Athrun! Come back," Cagalli fell to her knees and began to cry into her hands. "Athrun don't leave me here I … I Lo…"

Cagalli woke up in her bed but she didn't wake up on her own, someone was shaking her awake. She opened her eyes to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring into her own.

"Cagalli are you ok?" Athrun asked when he realized she was awake.

"Athrun?" Cagalli questioned still half asleep. Cagalli rubbed her eyes.

"You were screaming my name so I came running, I was worried about you," Athrun explained.

"Oh Athrun!" Cagalli said as she threw her arms around him in a friendly hug "It was horrible I had a dream that you went back to your world." Cagalli said crying on his shoulder. Athrun rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's alright, It's ok, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," Athrun said to try and calm her down and it worked. Cagalli stopped crying and released Athrun from her embrace.

"Thanks," Cagalli said with a smile.

"You're welcome but don't you think you should pack and head over to your new dorm room?" Athrun suggested.

"Oh yeah I forgot all about that, thanks for reminding me," Cagalli said as she jumped up off her bed and headed to her bathroom,

Athrun smiled as she walked away. _She was sad when I went away in her dreams, does that mean she likes me? _Athrun went into deep thought. _This can't be happening I think I might be developing feelings for her, that's impossible I was trained to be emotionless when it comes to love this cant be happening to me. I need to execute this plan soon before I succumb to this emotion._ Athrun was still deep in thought when Cagalli returned carrying her luggage in both hands.

"Athrun," Cagalli said. No response. "Athrun?"

Athrun shook out of his thoughts._ Right got to be emotionless._

"Yes Cagalli," Athrun said his voice now cold.

Cagalli was spooked by this sudden change in Athrun's behavior. Cagalli searched every corner of his eyes looking for the tenderness that was once there, she found nothing. Cagalli took a step backwards, she was scared Athrun never acted like this before. Athrun could sense her fear and felt horrible. All of Athrun's emotions came flooding back to him.

"Sorry didn't mean to spook you," Athrun said.

"I… I wasn't scared," Cagalli said trying to defend her pride.

"Ok, ok," Athrun smiled at Cagalli.

Cagalli gave a sigh of relief, what ever had happened to Athrun he was back to normal now.

"I'm ready to head to school now, are you ready?" Cagalli asked.

"Almost," Athrun said getting up and heading to his room._ Why can't I hide my emotions? Whenever I'm around her they just seem to pop back up I don't know what's happening to me. _

Athrun finished packing and headed towards Cagalli, she was talking on the phone to someone.

"Ok Kira, I'll see you soon, bye," Cagalli said hanging up the phone. Cagalli turned around to face Athrun. "Well since you made your appearance known at the dance I decided to enlist you in my school as an exchange student from Britain, so you'll be staying with my cousin Kira," Cagalli said lifting her suitcase and walking out the door. Athrun followed after her

---------------------------------------------Scene Change----------------------------------------------

KNOCK KNOCK! "Kira it's me I got your new roommate," Cagalli said knocking on a door in a long hallway. The number in the door said 325.

A brown haired purple-eyed boy answered the door.

"Ah you must be Athrun. Hi, my name is Kira Yamato," Kira said smiling as he stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kira," Athrun said as he shook Kira's hand.

"Wow Cagalli you sure know how to pick a boyfriend," Kira said to Cagalli.

Cagalli stepped on Kira's foot. "Now Kira be a doll and show Athrun around," Cagalli said as she walked off.

---------------------------------------------Scene Change----------------------------------------------

"Lacus it's me Cagalli, can I come in," Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli you're silly this is now your dorm to you don't have to ask to come in I gave you a key for that reason," Lacus said opening the door.

"Sorry just a lot on my mind," Cagalli said as she walked in past Lacus.

Cagalli set down all of her stuff and took a look around the dorm. There was a small living room with a door leading to the kitchen and two rooms one was pink and one was green.

"Let me guess the pink one is yours and I get the green one," Cagalli asked.

"Wow how did you know," Lacus said puzzled.

"A lucky guess," Cagalli said as she picked up her stuff and headed into the green room.

"So Cagalli tell me all about Athrun," Lacus said walking into Cagalli's room.

"You want to know the truth? Athrun isn't my boyfriend he's just a friend. He saw Flay poking fun at me and decided to help me out," Cagalli explained.

"Oh," Lacus looked a bit disappointed "but do you like him?" Lacus asked her cheerfulness back.

"To tell you the truth I couldn't tell you because I don't even know. How do you feel when you're around Kira?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus blushed. "Well uh… hmmmm… I guess that I feel safe like I belong there with him and that everything will work out and have a happy ending," Lacus tried to explain. "Is that how you feel when you're with Athrun?"

"That's exactly how I feel," Cagalli said realizing how she felt about Athrun.

"That's great!" Lacus said jumping up with the biggest smile you ever saw plastered on her face.

"But does that mean I love him or just have a crush on him," Cagalli asked. This was the first time Cagalli has ever felt this way about someone and she was confused. "You think he likes me back, I mean what if this is only one sided?" Cagalli questioned.

"Well I guess we will find out soon enough," Lacus said still as happy as ever.

"What do you mean by that?" Cagalli asked now even more confused.

"The Valentine's Day dance. Lets see if he asks you or not," Lacus laughed.

"But that's two months away and I don't think he knows what Valentine's Day is. I don't think they celebrate it in his dime… I mean country," Cagalli said quickly correcting herself.

---------------------------------------------Scene Change----------------------------------------------

Kira and Athrun walked silently down the hallway of the girl's dorm rooms checking the numbers as they go. Kira came to the dorm number 268 and stopped.

"Is this it?" Athrun asked. Kira nodded as he proceeded to knock on the door.

Knock Knock Knock! Kira took a step back from the door. After a minute or so Cagalli answered.

"Sorry Kira, Lacus isn't here would you like to come in?" Cagalli said motioning to inside the room.

"Actually, someone is here to see you," Kira stepped aside to show a nervous looking Athrun. "I'll leave you two alone." Kira walked away.

After Kira was out of sight Cagalli turned to Athrun, "what's the matter? Would you like to come in?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun nodded and headed inside. Cagalli stepped inside and closed the door.

"So Athrun what's the problem?" Cagalli asked sitting on her bed. She patted the bed for him to sit beside her.

"I was just thinking," Athrun said as he sat beside her. "Since you have been so kind and you have showed me your world," Athrun looked Cagalli in the eye. "Let me show you my world."

_**Authors Note:** Not that I'm thinking about ending the story any time soon but I've been really depressed lately so I've decided to hold a contest if someone can make me laugh in a review I will make this story a happy ending and they get a big thanks in my next chapter. But if no one can make me laugh either Athrun or Cagalli will die in the end. I know I like being evil._


	6. Realization of Emotions

Chapter 5: Realization of Emotions

Cagalli was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; Athrun has offered her to take her to his world.

"So do you want to come?" Athrun asked extending his hand.

"Of course I'll come," Cagalli said as she got up.

"Ok let me lead the way," Athrun took her hand and led her out of the dorm.

-------------------------------------------Scene Change-------------------------------------------

Athrun and Cagalli were standing on top of a deserted building around where Cagalli lived. Athrun walked to the edge of the building still holding Cagalli's hand.

"We're going to have to jump," Athrun said looking at Cagalli

"Are you crazy! We'd kill ourselves!" Cagalli shouted.

"The portal is half way down to the ground don't worry we wont die," Athrun took both of Cagalli's hands in his. "Do you trust me?"

Cagalli thought for a minute before smiling. "With my life."

"Then here we go," Athrun wrapped his arms around Cagalli in a protective embrace and jumped off the side of the building.

Cagalli closed her eyes ready for the impact of the hard cement but half way through the fall Cagalli felt her heart jolt as if she was having her heart jump-started and then vacuumed into a hole. Cagalli hit the ground but instead of it being hard like cement it was soft. Cagalli opened her eyes to find grass surrounding her. Cagalli looked over to Athrun he was already up on his feet and looking down at her.

Athrun reached out his hand to help Cagalli up. "You're lucky most people pass out from the transition of dimensions," Athrun said as he helped her up.

"I hardly call this lucky," Cagalli said rubbing her head.

"What's not lucky! You're the first person from Grintony to ever visit here," Athrun said excitedly.

Cagalli was surprised _the first person_. She was very happy. She took a better look at the environment. She was surrounded by eight obelisks in a circle. The obelisks where in what seemed to be a never ending forest. The monument was the only place that was free of trees.

"What is this place?" Cagalli asked in awe yet the place seemed to familiar like a place she has visited in her dreams. Cagalli had grown up in a city so to see a place with more then two trees was pretty amazing.

"This is the Slatz forest and that is the Traden Stones it is supposed to ward off evil spirits," Athrun explained

"Oh," Cagalli was still amazed. "So what do you guys do for transportation around here and if you say walking I will be back through that portal so fast yo…"

"Don't worry we're not walking," Athrun said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a horn. Athrun brought the horn to his lips and blew into making a low note. "Now we wait for Nicol."

Cagalli and Athrun for what seemed like forever until they heard the same note off in the distance. Athrun blew the horn again. Then out of the blue sky a small something came flying right into Athrun's hand.

"Oh Athrun your back! I've missed you so much!" a small voice cried.

Cagalli was again confused. Athrun noticed Cagalli's confusion and showed her what was in his hand, a small red lizard with wings. Nicol, the lizard, caught sight of Cagalli.

" Hey who's that Athrun?" Nicol asked.

" This is my friend from Grintony, her name is Cagalli," Athrun explained to Nicol. Nicol flew towards Cagalli and checked her out from head to toe.

" So you're saying this is a girl. Ha you sure could have fooled me," Nicol laughed.

SMACK! Cagalli smacked Nicol out of the sky.

"Oh yeah did I mention she has a short temper," Athrun laughed.

" Noted," Nicol groaned as he flew off the ground.

"So uh… where is our transportation?" Cagalli questioned looking around.

" You're looking at it," Athrun said pointing to Nicol.

" You have got to be kidding me, how do you expect me to believe that small thing is supposed to be our transportation?" Cagalli yelled.

" You under estimate Nicol he is bigger then you think," Athrun said turing to face Nicol. " Ok Nicol, show her what you got."

" Right," Nicol said, the "lizard" closed his eyes. Athrun backed up a couple of steps. Nicol's body engulfed in swirling ball of flames, the ball of flames began to expand. The flames stopped once they reached around the size of three horses. The flames disappeared and in there place stood a huge red dragon with glowing yellow eyes and teeth the size of a baby's head. Cagalli took a step backwards.

" How do you like me now?" Nicol laughed.

"You were saying something about transportation?" Athrun said a teasing smile on his face.

"He… He… he's a dragon?" Cagalli asked. Athrun nodded. "That is so cool!" Cagalli said running towards Nicol. "And we get to ride him?"

"Look Nicol you have a fan," Athrun laughed. "Yes Cagalli we get to ride him."

" I wish I could tell Lacus about this place," Cagalli said a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry maybe someday you can," Athrun said as he got onto Nicol's back and reached his hand out to help Cagalli up. Cagalli took his hand and stepped up onto the dragon's back. Athrun held onto a rope that was tied around Nicol's neck.

"Hey what am I suppose to hang on to?" Cagalli shouted.

"Scoot up more and hang onto me," Athrun told Cagalli. Cagalli felt awkward at first but scooted up and put her arms around his waist anyways.

"You ready?" Athrun asked. Cagalli was a little scared so she dug her head into his back and nodded. Athrun leaned close to Nicol's ear. "We're ready to go but try to fly slow at least until she feels safer."

"Right!" Nicol said. With a flap of his mighty wings they were off the ground. Cagalli closed her eyes. Two flaps and they were above the trees. A few more flaps and the obelisks below looked like no more then a circle of dots.

"Where are we heading boss?" Nicol said as he hovered at the same altitude.

"Lets show Cagalli around first then we'll head to my secret spot," Athrun said. Another flap of Nicol's wings and they were off sailing over the forest.

"Cagalli come and look at this, open your eyes," Athrun told Cagalli after awhile of flying.

"No thanks, I am quit interested with the inside of my eyelids right now tell me when we're safely back on the ground," Cagalli said.

"Oh come on just look," Athrun said reaching back and patting Cagalli on the back.

"Fine!" Cagalli picked her head up and opened her eyes to see a beautiful setting sun on the horizon looking over a large ocean. Cagalli was speechless.

"It's… It's gorgeous," Cagalli said.

"Yeah it really is," Athrun said looking at Cagalli. "So Cagalli you ready to see how well Nicol can fly?"

"Oh yeah!" Cagalli said not afraid anymore.

"Ok Nicol show her some tricks," Athrun said. With that Nicol dive-bombed making Cagalli scream. Nicol pulled up seconds before hitting the water they were so close to the water Nicol's claw skimmed the surface of the water.

"Go ahead Cagalli see how nice the water feels," Athrun said. Cagalli put her hand into water. It was perfect temperature not to hot not to cold.

"It's nice, what else is there to see here," Cagalli asked.

"Nicol take her to my favorite place," Athrun said. Nicol made 180 turn and headed back the way the came.

-------------------------------------------Scene Change------------------------------------------------

"Cagalli we're here," Athrun spoke. Cagalli had fallen asleep. Cagalli got up and looked around Athrun to see a huge waterfall, and a nice river below it with a beautiful reflection of a moon in the middle of the sky… wait a moon, in the middle of the sky?

"Oh my god what time is it?" Cagalli asked frantically.

"Well judging by the position of the moon in the sky I would say around twelveish," Athrun estimated.

"Shit, I should have been back hours ago, damn it," Cagalli cursed.

"Don't worry in the different dimensions time is different twenty-four hours in my world is only a few in yours, ok," Athrun explained. Cagalli felt relieved then sad.

"That means the longer you stay in my world the more the time goes by in yours so if you stay a year that means its like…" Cagalli thought for a moment. "6 ¼ of a year for here," Cagalli sounded as though she was about to cry.

"Lets not worry about that right now…" Athrun looked down to the water, they were about seven yards up from it. "I've got a question for you, can you swim?" Athrun asked mischievously.

"Yes why do yo…" before Cagalli could finish her sentence she was pushed off of Nicol's back and she plunged into the water below screaming as she fell. Athrun began to laugh as hard as he could.

"What was that for Athrun Zala?" Cagalli screamed as she resurfaced.

"Just for the hell of it!" Athrun yelled back in between fits of laughter.

"Well why don't you come down here to?" Cagalli screamed, she was also laughing.

"My pleasure," Athrun said as he dove into the water gracefully off of Nicol's back. Athrun resurfaced and looked around but Cagalli was no where to be seen until something pulled him under the water. Athrun managed to break free as they both came to the surface. Athrun raised his palm into the air and in his palm appeared a ball of water and he chucked it at Cagalli.

"Hey no fair powers shouldn't be aloud," Cagalli shouted as she rubbed the water out of her eyes.

"That's perfectly fair. When your playing with a dog do you not use your thumbs because its not fair that he doesn't have any?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli thought for a minute she hated to admit it but he was right. "We weren't talking about dogs though they have nothing to do with our conversation," Cagalli argued.

"Of course they do," Athrun said nonchalantly.

"What?" Cagalli asked getting a little irritated.

"This," Athrun said as he transformed into a dog. Athrun doggie paddled around Cagalli as she began to laugh. Athrun (still a dog) paddled out of the water and shook himself dry.

"Of course you get to shake yourself dry while I sit in the moonlight freezing to death," Cagalli said, Athrun transformed back.

"I could make you a fire," Athrun suggested.

"sure," Cagalli yawned. "I'm so tired." Athrun went out to gather some firewood and Nicol, who was in his lizard form now, followed.

"Isn't it such a great night?" Athrun said to Nicol.

"Boss you're getting to close to her, you can't forget about your mission," Nicol said candidly.

"What are you getting at Nicol?" Athrun asked.

"I think you're starting to fall for her," Nicol said. No response. "Boss?" Nicol waited for a reply. Athrun said nothing.

Athrun had gotten back with the firewood Nicol had perched on his shoulder and fallen asleep. Athrun placed the wood down and made a fire with his hand. Athrun looked at Cagalli she was sleeping like a little kid. Athrun smiled and looked at the sleeping Nicol.

"To late," He whispered into the nights air. His words fell on deaf ears.

_**Authors Note: **to say a few things to my fans thanks and I do read Tutoring Trouble and I am sad that it is ending soon. Anyway I bet your dying to know who made me laugh it was none other then Cari 0 with there blooper for episode 24 a war for two (my favorite) I wanted to thank you all for cheering me up though and know one is going to die… at least nobody is going to die that anyone likes. HINT HINT. Any way my next chapter is all written out I did it during in school suspension I just have to get motivated to type it. I'll give you a little preview._

_"Nicol I need you to tell my father I finished the mission…"_

_"What do you mean Athrun?" "I'll show you"_

_"I'm not afraid of the dark."_

_"Nicol's in trouble"_

_"Lose a turn and head back to start."_

_Ok there you have it. Until next time peace out._


	7. A Game Called Love

Chapter 6: ♥A Game Called Love♥

"Cagalli," Athrun said trying to shake her awake. "Cagalli get up its time to head back," Athrun again attempted to shake the sleeping girl awake but to no avail, she only groaned, swatted at Athrun's hand and turned to the other side.

"Five more minutes Lacus please," Cagalli said in her sleep.

"Do you really think I'm Lacus? Am I really that feminine?" Athrun asked even though he knew Cagalli couldn't here him. Athrun sat down and sighed almost as if he was going to give up but then he smiled mischievously. Athrun made a water ball appear in his hand and shot it at Cagalli hitting her in the face. Cagalli woke up gasping for air.

"Athrun you jerk!" Cagalli screamed realizing what happened and lunging at Athrun. Athrun swiftly dodged by strafing to the right. Cagalli fell on the ground but quickly recovered by charging at Athrun and pile driving him to the ground. Athrun began to laugh as Cagalli raised her fist to punch him. As her hand came crashing down Athrun caught it.

"It's time to go Cagalli," Athrun stated calmly but Cagalli persisted on attacking him. Athrun got up, flipped Cagalli around and picked her up over his shoulder. Cagalli screamed and began punching Athrun on the back. Athrun carried Cagalli over to Nicol (who was transformed) and placed her on him. Athrun climbed up himself and ordered Nicol to take off. Nicol flapped his mighty wings and took off into the clouds in the direction of the Slatz forest. Cagalli, who was not prepared for the take off almost fell if it weren't for the quick reflexes of Athrun her grabbed her wrist and gave her time to catch her balance.

"You alright?" Athrun called back to Cagalli.

"…" No response.

"Are you ignoring me because you're still mad about the water in the face?" Athrun asked.

"…" Still no response.

"Fine if you're not going to answer me I'll just leave," and with that Athrun turned into a bird and flew off.

"Athrun don't go," Cagalli called out it was to late Athrun was just a blue dot flying in the opposite direction.

"Is he going to come back?" Cagalli asked Nicol.

"Probably I don't think he can stand to be away from you for to long," Nicol said but then quickly regretted it.

"What do you mean by that?" Cagalli said dumbfounded.

"Nothing, never mind forget I said anything," Nicol said rolling his eyes. Nicol was right after a few minutes Athrun returned carrying what seemed to be a banana in his talons. Athrun perched on Nicol and transformed back.

"I'm sorry Athrun just please don't leave me," Cagalli said hugging him.

"I promise," Athrun said returning the hug with a smile on his face. "You know I was only joking I would never leave," Athrun whispered into her ear. "Hey Cagalli I found you a banana I thought you might be hungry," Athrun said handing her the fruit.

"Thanks," Cagalli said peeling the fruit. She broke it n half and gave one half to Athrun. Athrun gladly took the piece of fruit and they both ate in silence.

In no time at all they were back at the portal. Nicol quickly landed let both Athrun and Cagalli off and transformed back.

"Cagalli go on ahead of me I'll be there in a minute," Athrun told Cagalli. Cagalli nodded and headed through the portal. Athrun turned to Nicol.

"I need you to tell father that I finished my mission, ok," Athrun said.

"But boss you didn't do your mission," Nicol said.

"I know, I just can't I'm… I'm in lover with her Nicol and I know it wasn't supposed to happen but it did. Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't destroy Zaft and if it comes down to it…I'll finish the mission myself," Athrun said, a look of pain coursed across his face.

"I'll do it for you boss, and besides I wouldn't want to see her get hurt either," Nicol said.

-----------------------------------------------Scene Change--------------------------------------------

"Sir, Nicol has come to report on Athrun's mission," a soldier said to a man sitting on a throne.

"Send him in," The man on the throne said.

A door opened and Nicol (in lizard form) flew in.

"Make your report soldier," said the man peering down at Nicol.

"Patrick Zala sir, Athrun wanted me to tell you that his mission is complete," Nicol said Patrick said nothing. Nicol bowed and turned to fly away.

"You expect me to believe that!" Patrick Zala screamed. Nicol turned around frightened.

"What do you mean sir?" Nicol asked in a shaky voice.

"I have spies all over the forest and they say Athrun brought the girl here and what seems to me has fallen in love with her," Patrick said angrily.

"I don't know anything of the sorts sir," Nicol tried to defend.

"He failed to kill her now I will give the job to someone else! And for failing his mission he shall be killed as well!" Patrick screamed. "Cease the dragon so he doesn't ruin our little surprise!"

Six men surrounded Nicol. Nicol roared and in another burst of flames he turned into his dragon form. Nicol knocked down all of the men and flew into the air smashing through the roof of the castle.

-----------------------------------------------Scene Change--------------------------------------------

Athrun and Cagalli were walking down the deserted streets of town. Athrun was trailing behind Cagalli lost in thought.

"Cagalli," Athrun said coming out of his thoughts.

"What is it Athrun?" Cagalli said turning around and looking him straight in the eye. This made Athrun nervous.

"Cagalli I just wanted to tell you that I… I like you…" Athrun managed to get out although it wasn't the words he was looking for.

"Athrun you don't have to tell me that you're already my friend," Cagalli said confused at the way Athrun was acting.

"No Cagalli I … It's more then that," Athrun said fidgeting his feet.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli was confused beyond belief.

"I'll show you," Athrun said with a smile.

"Athrun you're…" Cagalli couldn't finish her sentence because Athrun sealed his lips to hers. Cagalli's eyes were wide open she didn't know how to react. Cagalli couldn't help it she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss as she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

"And that is how I believe they say I like you a lot in this dimension," Athrun said. Cagalli only looked at him. "Cagalli I cant spend any of my time without you and when I am not around you I am always thinking about you. I cant take my eyes off of you. I guess what I am trying to say is that I have fallen in love with you," Athrun said sincerely, Cagalli was now as red as a tomato.

"Athrun," Cagalli finally spoke. "I…I…I love you too," Cagalli managed to spit out. Cagalli and Athrun began to walk home smiles on both of there faces.

-----------------------------------------------Scene Change--------------------------------------------

Cagalli opened the door to her dorm and her and Athrun entered still holding hands.

"So where have you two been and why are you holding hands?" Lacus said a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"Um… well," Athrun said quickly letting go of Cagalli's hand.

"I showed Athrun around campus is that a crime?" Cagalli said sarcastically.

"That still doesn't explain the holding hands part," Lacus said.

"That's easy Athrun's afraid of the dark so I was reassuring him that everything was ok," Cagalli explained.

"I am not afraid of the dark!" Athrun said.

"The first step to recovery is to admitting your fear and facing it dead on," Cagalli laughed.

"But I am not afraid of the dark!" Athrun repeated. Just then a low note was heard off in the distance it was the same one Cagalli heard before only this time it was shorter in an almost frantic sort of way. "Nicol is in trouble," Athrun said in a hurried tone.

"Who is Nicol?" Lacus questioned. Athrun jumped up on the windowsill opened up the window, took out his horn and blew into it.

"I'm still wondering who's Nicol?"

"Shit Lacus is still here," Cagalli cursed.

"It's to late now, looks like she will find out about our little secret after all," Athrun said. Lacus was confused now more then ever before. A small red dot could be seen off in the distance flying very fast towards the window. As it neared the window Athrun reached out his hands and caught it but the impact knocked Athrun off the windowsill. Cagalli ran and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Ok what is going on?" Lacus asked.

Athrun opened his hands to show a red lizard with wings that we all now as Nicol.

"Athrun… your father…" Nicol said out of breath. "Your father he knows that you didn't complete your mission. There where spies in the forest. He's sending an assassin to kill Cagalli… and YOU!" Nicol said frantically.

"Damn it!" Athrun screamed both scared and angry at the same time.

"Athrun what's he talking about what does he mean kill you and I?" Cagalli asked. Lacus sat down in a corner shifting into the background as the scene in front of her unfolded everyone forgetting that she was there.

"Cagalli you know I love you right? Well love is a game, it's like rolling twenty-sided die and hoping for one number to come up. We have so many cards stacked against us," Athrun said.

"Athrun there is only one card stacked against us and that's the other dimension thing and I'm sure we can do something about it," Cagalli said reassuring.

"We have more then you think," Athrun said. "Cagalli, I haven't been exactly truthful with you. Let me explain and don't interrupt me until I'm finished. You see 100 years ago in my dimension but 16 years ago in this dimension the portal was open. In my dimension two children where born, twins, one boy and a girl. The girl had blond hair and amber eyes and the boy had brown hair and violet colored eyes. These two where the reincarnation of a god and goddess," Cagalli gasped but Athrun continued. "The prophecy said that these two would have unspeakable powers, more powerful then everyone in the kingdom of Zaft and the Kingdom of Blue Cosmos combined. The prophecy also told of a time when these two would eventually wipe out the entire kingdom of Zaft. The king of Zaft at the time put these two at the top of his hit list. The king of Blue Cosmos, your true father, threw you into the portal right before it closed and was shortly after executed. The king was hoping that his two year old twins would grow up in a peaceful place and realize their destiny when the portal opened six-teen years later. When it opened my father caught wind of it and sent me and three others out to kill you and your sibling, and don't try to say that I've got it all mixed up that you not who the prophecy, you remember when we first met when my eyes glowed?" Cagalli nodded. "well that was a way of me knowing that I found you," Athrun finished.

Cagalli was speechless. She didn't hat Athrun but she just wanted to get away right now. She got up and ran into her room locking the door behind her.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled banging on the door. "Cagalli please open up and talk to me!" Athrun screamed. _Love is a game, _he remembered himself saying as he sank to the floor.

"Lose a turn and head back to start," Athrun muttered under his breath.

**_Author's Note:_** _My brother was telling his friends that my story was stupid and over descriptive so voice your opinion. I want to know if you think the same way as my brother does and if you do I'll stop writing and go back to just reading fan fics. Don't worry I won't hate you if you agree with him I'll take your advice to heart and stop before I get started. Oh yeah I just wanted to say no matter what happens in my story just remember I'm always true to my word. Here's a little preview of the next chapter titled** Sacrifices in the Name of Love.**_

_"Dearka?"_

_"So here is where the bastard has been hiding."_

_"I'm in… what can I say I'm a sucker for romance."_

_"Cagalli he loves you, he won't be safer away from you, his father is out for his blood to."_

_"He's doing it to save you."_

_"That stupid good for nothing moronic bastard if he dies I swear I'll kill him."_

_"Just get your fucking coat on, get your ass up and out the door, I'll explain on the way."_

_So there it is until next time._


	8. Sacrifices in the Name of Love

Chapter 7: Sacrifices in the Name of Love

"Damn it Cagalli open the door!" Athrun shouted after pounding on the wooden door to the girls room for over an hour.

"Athrun," came a sweet voice from beside him as he felt a small hand rest on his shoulder. Athrun looked back to see Lacus smiling reassuringly at him.

"Lacus I forgot you were here…" Athrun paused and remembered that she was there when Nicol flew in. "You must have a lot of questions but right now I cant answer them. I have to get Cagalli to a safer location."

"You're right I do have a lot of questions for you but I agree right now probably isn't the best time. Everything in the past hour has been a blur but the thing I can see clearly is the love you have for Cagalli. I think she can't see it right now because she's depressed. She thinks that she has been living. Her family, the ones she called mom and dad from what you are saying were fakes," Lacus took a breath and though for a moment before continuing. " Kira's her brother isn't he?" Athrun nodded. "That probably hurt her the most like how is she to explain that to him and all this time she has had a brother and she wasted eight-teen years of her life without knowing it." Athrun nodded knowingly.

Just then a shadow crawled through the window catching Athrun's attention. Athrun pushed Lacus behind him. Athrun lunged at the shadowy figure knocking him to the ground. Athrun looked down to see blonde wavy hair.

"Ow, what was that for Athrun?" A mans voice called.

"Dearka?" Athrun questioned.

"No it's Santa Claus and from the looks of things you have been a bad boy. Trying to kill your friend just because he's more sexy and more popular with the ladies then you," Dearka said.

"You're Dearka all right," Athrun said getting off of Dearka.

"Yeah I am and Yzak is not far behind," Dearka said getting up. "Hey who's the pink haired girl…" Dearka got a mischievous look in his eye. "Athrun you devil," Dearka laughed.

"No it's not that get your mind out of the gutter," Athrun said. Lacus was once again pulled into the background as everyone else ignores her. "So where is Miguel?" Athrun asked.

Dearka looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Athrun, Blue Cosmos got to him before we did."

Athrun's eyes also met the ground. "Oh I see," Athrun said on the verge of tears.

"So here is where the bastard has been hiding," A shrill voice came in the direction of the window.

"Nice to see your alive and well to Yzak," Athrun laughed. A Silver haired boy climbed through the window.

"So what is going on with you?" Dearka asked turning back to Athrun.

"You wouldn't believe me if told you… oh well here it goes," Athrun explained everything that has happened to him since the moment he jumped into Cagalli's bag to the conversation he and Lacus had ten minutes ago.

"Wow that's deep," Dearka said grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose.\

"Oh Dearka grow up!" Yzak shouted. "So where is the other one?"

"Other one, what do you mean other one?" Athrun said.

"The other twin you know it takes two to make a twin?" Yzak said.

"Oh shit I forgot all about him!" Athrun said jumping up.

"Don't worry Athrun I'm sure he's fine I'll go get him right now," Lacus said.

"Ok but take Nicol with you, you might need him," Athrun said motioning to the forgotten lizard. Nicol nodded and flew over to Lacus.

"I'm not even going to ask," Lacus said. "I'm sure everything will be told in due time." With that Lacus walked out the door with Nicol following close behind.

"I know they're out there right now looking for me and her, I can feel it," Athrun said looking depressingly out the window. "I've got to do something about it," Athrun said getting up.

"What are you going to do?" Yzak asked. " You don't even have a plan, do you?"

"I'll lead them away, you guys go tell my father you saw me heading south with the girl I'll make them go far away before they realize anything is amiss," Athrun exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding me that's suicide," Dearka said.

"It's just something I've got to do," Athrun said. "Who's with me," Athrun stuck his hand in the canter of the group.

"I'm in… what can I say I'm a sucker for romance," Dearka said putting his hand on top of Athrun's.

"Aw what the heck I'm in to," Yzak said doing the same.

"Ok lets go," and with that they all jumped out the window as they turned into birds.

-------------------------------------------Scene Change-----------------------------------------------

Lacus entered Cagalli's room closing the door behind her.

"Cagalli, Athrun's gone," Lacus told Cagalli.

"So, Athrun's gone," Cagalli said with a smile full of pain.

"Why did you do that Cagalli, I know you knew he left so why didn't you stop him?" Lacus scolded Cagalli. Cagalli had never heard her sound like this before.

"He'll be safer away from me that's all that matters to me now," Cagalli cried.

"Cagalli he loves you, he wont be safer away from you his father is out for his blood to…" Lacus stopped not knowing how Cagalli would react if she told her the truth. "Besides he didn't go back home he went to leave his fathers troops away from you," Lacus explained.

Cagalli's eyes shot wide open. "He's doing what!" Cagalli screamed and the whole place shook.

"He's doing it to save you," Lacus finished.

"That stupid good for nothing moronic bastard if he dies I swear I'll kill him!" Cagalli got out of bed now fuming mad. Cagalli stormed out of her room to where Kira was sitting. She threw him his coat. "Get your coat on Kira we're going out!"

"Not until I know what's going on " Kira demanded.

"Just get your fucking coat on, get your ass up and out the door, I'll explain on the way!" Cagalli screamed.

Lacus stopped Cagalli before she headed out the door. "What are you going to do?"

"If Athrun says we have unbelievable power then lets put it to the test," Cagalli said closing the door.

Lacus stood there looking at the door. "I think she cares about Athrun a little to much."

Cagalli and Kira ran out of the building and into the street.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Kira asked.

"They said he was heading south," Nicol said. They started running south.

"Cagalli, who's the flying lizard," Kira asked a bit scared.

"That's Nicol, anyway Nicol why are you here?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm worried about boss he's not far but he's hurt I can feel it," Nicol said.

"Damn, we have no time, Nicol transform," Cagalli commanded.

"What here? Where everyone can see?" Nicol said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kira asked confused.

"Do you want to save Athrun or not." Nicol nodded. "Then transform now!"

The ball of fire again consumed Nicol's body as he transformed into a dragon. Cagalli ran and jumped on Nicol and pulled a stunned Kira up.

"Fly as fast as you can Nicol."

-------------------------------------------Scene Change-----------------------------------------------

"Athrun Zala you have been charged with being a traitor and aiding the enemy, how do you plead?" A man in a soldiers uniform said troops behind him had there guns pointed at Athrun.

"If Cagalli is an enemy then by god I'm guilty and I'd do it again if I had the chance," Athrun said in a heroic way.

"You still have a chance to redeem yourself, tell us where the girl is," the soldier said.

"I'd rather die then put Cagalli in harm's way," Athrun screamed.

"So be it… ready men…aim…FIRE!"

-------------------------------------------Scene Change-----------------------------------------------

"Something bad has happened to Athrun I know it," Cagalli said.

"I know I can feel it too," Nicol said.

"There is something down below," Kira pointed out.

Nicol flew down for a closer look.

"It's him!" Cagalli yelled jumping off of Nicol. Cagalli ran to Athrun's body that was lying in a pool of blood. "Please be ok!" Cagalli leaned down and put her head on his chest to listen for a heart beat… Nothing. She felt for a pulse… None.

Athrun was dead and the world fell silent.

_**Authors Note:** I am so evil I like how this chapter ends and don't get mad at me. Well if you want to stop reading go ahead but in case you want to continue here's a little preview of what's to come in the next chapter._

_"then so be it I'll die here with Athrun"_

_"Ah so you're the one that Athrun called Cagalli, the one who made a once brilliant soldier forget his duties, the one who stole his heart, the one he sacrificed hid life for."_

_"Looks like Athrun's efforts were for nothing because both of you die along with him."_

_"I'll kill you"_

"_I feel like a bus just hit me"_

"Oh yeah about Athrun, he's glowing…" 

_That's all for now please read and review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible._


	9. Prince Charming and Her Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 8: Prince Charming and Her Sleeping Beauty

Cagalli's eyes began to water as she gently lifted up Athrun's head. Kira got off of Nicol and ran to her side.

"He would have never left if I didn't lock myself in my room I would have stopped him," Cagalli cried.

"Is he … is he," Kira gulped. "Dead?"

Cagalli didn't say anything she only bawled her eyes out more. She felt that if she said yes or nodded she would go crazy. Kira fell on his knee's and hugged Cagalli letting her cry on his shoulder. Soon tears fell from Kira's eyes as well.

"Cagalli I know it's hard but we can't stay here whoever did his to him might come back, we need to leave," Kira whispered.

"Then so be it I'll die here with Athrun," Cagalli screamed.

"I'm sue Athrun wouldn't want that to happen," Kira tried to reason with her. "from what you've told me we have the power to stop that war, don't you think that's what Athrun would've wanted."

"Kira," Cagalli looked up to him with her tear stained face. "I'll be strong because that's what Athrun would've wanted me to be, we better take him with us."

"Yeah lets do that lets give him a proper burial when we get back we'll make sure he is treated like a hero," Kira said lifting Athrun's body onto Nicol who was also in tears.

"Come on Cagalli: Kira said holding out his hand.

"The people who did this to Athrun are near, I can feel it," Cagalli said fire now glowing in her eyes. She was right the same five men that shot Athrun appeared from the shadows.

"Ah so you're the one that Athrun called Cagalli, the one who made a once brilliant soldier forget his duties, the one who stole his heart, the one whom he sacrificed his life for," the commander of the group said.

"You murderous bastard!" Cagalli shouted, the commander didn't notice that Cagalli's eyes were now glowing red with fire.

"His last words he uttered were "I'd rather die then tell you where Cagalli is" what a sweet guy. I'll I did was give him what he wanted, is that a crime?" The commander asked.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Cagalli screamed.

Cagalli we need to get out of here right now," Kira said pulling Cagalli backwards.

"looks like Athrun's efforts were for nothing because both of you die here along with him!" The commander screamed.

"I'll kill you!" Cagalli screamed. Then it happened something inside Cagalli snapped and Kira felt it too. That's when the commander finally realized the glowing in Cagalli's eyes but now they glowed a different shade of red so deep it was the color of blood. Cagalli was hungry for revenge. Kira let go of Cagalli's hand and stepped back he had no idea to what was going on and he was scared.

Cagalli's whole body began to glow red as she was levitated off the ground. A burst of light came out of Cagalli and blinded kira.

Once the light was gone and Kira regained his senses he took a look around. The five men were on the ground not moving. Kira went over and checked them for a pulse they had none all five of them were dead. That's when Kira spotted Cagalli she wasn't dead only unconscious. Kira lifted her up and put her on Nicol's back.

"What just happened?" Nicol asked confused.

"I have no idea but right now we need to get back to the dorm," Kira said. With that Nicol took off.

-------------------------------------------Scene Change------------------------------------------------

Nicol and Kira both made it back to the dorm room safely and luckily without being seen by any bystanders. Kira gently lifted Cagalli and brought her into the dorm room where Lacus was patiently waiting.

"Oh my god what happened!" Lacus asked jumping up out of her seat horrified.

"She became unconscious, I'll explain later," Kira explained walking back out the door to fetch Athrun's body.

"What happened? Where is Athrun?" Lacus questioned stopping Kira at the door.

Kira looked down at the carpeted floor to ashamed to make eye contact. "He's dead," With that Kira walked out of the dorm room.

Kira went back out to where Nicol had landed. He was about to put his arm around Athrun to lift him up that is when Kira realized something. Athrun was glowing a golden color from head to toe and not only that the body was warm as if blood was still running through his veins.

"What the hell?" Kira took a step backward almost tripping over his own two feet.

"He has been doing this ever since Cagalli killed those men," Nicol explained.

"I guess we can figure that out later right now we just need to get him inside before anyone sees him and thinks that I did something to him," Kira said lifting him up and bringing him through the door.

-------------------------------------------Scene Change------------------------------------------------

"It's been an hour, Cagalli is still unconscious and Athrun's body is still glowing and we have know idea what is going on. What are we going to do Kira?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know Lacus I guess sit and wait," Kira answered looking not to sure himself. Just then Cagalli began to stir, Kira looked over to her.

"I feel like a bus just hit me," just then Cagalli remembered what happened. "What happened to those guys that killed Athrun!"

"You don't remember what happened?" Kira asked approaching Cagalli.

"What do you mean, the last thing I remember is that commander guy was pissing me off and then everything is a blur," Cagalli said putting her hand on her head.

"Well what happened next is kind of weird, your body was engulfed in a red aura and you levitated off the ground then a blinding red light came out of you and when I regained my vision the five men were dead and you were knocked out,' Kira explained.

Cagalli was speechless her knees became weak and she fell backwards onto her couch. "I … I ki… I killed someone?"

Kira gulped and nodded.

"I can't believe it… at least I avenged you Athrun," Cagalli said looking up and smiling.

"Oh yeah about Athrun… he's glowing and he's warm," Kira said.

"He's what!" Cagalli said sitting up.

"I don't know I guess the best word to use is glowing," Kira said. "I'm hoping those friends of his will come back soon then I can ask them what the hell is going on."

As If on cue Dearka climbed through the window with an angry Yzak trailing behind him.

"I felt it, Athrun is dead isn't he?" Dearka said on the verge of tears.

"Oh save your tears the moron brought this on himself and all for the love of an other-worlder," Yzak scoffed.

"You take that back!" Cagalli screamed charging at Yzak and shoving him against the wall.

"Just think if he had never met you he'd still be alive right now," Yzak said.

"You're… You're right. It's all my fault," Cagalli said as she backed off.

"Don't say that it is not Cagalli's fault!" Lacus shouted taking everyone by surprise.

"Whatever," Yzak scoffed. "He's dead and he's not coming back.

"Wait a second Yzak don't you remember that old prophecy, "If a women from blue cosmos and a man from Zaft were to fall in love if they were to be separated in an unnatural way only the light of love will guide them back," Dearka finished retelling the prophecy from memory.

"What does that mean?" Cagalli asked quizzically.

"It means show an act of love. Show that a you a women of Blue Cosmos wants him a man of Zaft back," Dearka said

"And what do you mean by show an act of love?" Cagalli asked dumbfounded.

"I can tell you one thing but it wont be much fun with him being dead," Dearka said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Cagalli blushed upon realizing what he meant but before she could hit him on the head somebody else did it for her.

"You don't talk about my sister like that," Kira said protectively.

"I was just suggesting," Dearka said rubbing his head.

"Why don't you kiss him," Lacus suggested.

"Kiss a dead guy, no way," Cagalli shook her head.

"Then you don't want Athrun back do you?" Dearka asked.

"Well I cant do that while you guys are here it's to embarrassing," Cagalli said as she shook her head a blush forming on her face.

"Fine we'll leave, come get us later we'll be in the café getting something to eat," Lacus said getting up and dragging Kira out of the door.

"Hey we'll go to," Dearka said getting up.

"Dearka do you even know what a café is?" Yzak asked. Dearka shrugged and headed out the door.

Once they were all gone Cagalli headed to where Athrun's body was laying, he was till glowing.

"Well here goes nothing," Cagalli said hesitantly. Cagalli knelt beside him and caressed his cheek with her finger lovingly. His cheek glowed even brighter color then the rest of him. Cagalli quickly withdrew her hand. _Maybe this could work. _Cagalli slowly lowered her head and poured all the love she had for Athrun into one kiss. Soon Athrun's glowed a blinding gold and so did Cagalli's. Cagalli broke apart from him as his eyes began to flutter open.

"Cagalli," Athrun moaned. "what happened shouldn't I be dead."

"Just call me Prince Charming and you Athrun are my Sleeping Beauty," Cagalli laughed as tears of happiness poured from her eyes.

_**Authors Note: **Ok I have nothing good to say so lets get to the preview. The next chapter is called Destined to Kill_

_"HEY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HIT ON ME"_

_"Athrun, You alive?"_

_"What made her stop hating me?"_

_"But if you guys didn't come into this world we wouldn't have known about your world or our "destiny"_

_"What would happen to me and Cagalli,"_

_well that's it for now. Please review I'm hopping to get a hundred reviews soon. _


	10. Destined to Kill

Chapter 9: Destined to Kill

Kira, Lacus, Dearka and Yzak were sitting in the café eating. Dearka and Yzak were sitting at one table talking amongst themselves as Kira and Lacus were sitting at the opposite side of the café doing the same. Just as everything seemed peaceful and quiet loud footsteps could be heard. The gang o our turned there attention to the entrance just to see a disgruntled Mirrialia enter rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Do you know what time it is you guys?" Mirrialia said between yawns.

"Yeah 4:55AM," Lacus answered Mirrialia's question with a little bit of worry in her voice. Everyone except Mirrialia knew why Lacus was worried and rankly they were all worried themselves, they were worried about the prophecy and if it was true or not. Luckily Mirrialia was to tired to notice everyone's worried expressions.

"Normal people are asleep at this time," Mirrialia said again she yawned to show how tired she was. "And who are these clowns?"

"How soon we forget our first encounter," Dearka said poetically.

"HEY YOU'RE THE SICKO WHO HIT ON ME IN THE MIDDLE OF A CROWDED STREET!" Mirrialia screamed now fully awake.

"Now you remember, it was love at first sight," he chuckled slightly. "Or should I say first slap."

"Well that's what you get or hitting on a girl in public when she doesn't even know you, well anyway I guess I shouldn't have smacked you so I'm sorry, its just that I thought you might be some sick pervert," Mirrialia apologized.

"Well now you know me, I'm Dearka and my comrade over there is the big loud mouth Yzak, and was only trying to tell you how beautiful you are," Dearka said sincerely.

Just then, Kira gave a slight jolt and began to glow a slight gold. Again Mirrialia was to tired and didn't catch it.

"Something is happening up stairs, lets go," Kira said getting up.

"Wait Kira, how can you tell?" Lacus questioned.

"I don't know, even before all of this began to happen I've had this strange connection to Cagalli. Now that we have found out we're twins the feeling has grown stronger. If she is in pain or feeling a strong emotion I can feel it too… lets call it a twin thing," Kira said. "Oh and Lacus?"

Lacus turned to Kira just in time to see him coming towards her. Kira have her a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for being there for me and Cagalli," he said before he ran off in the direction to the dorm with Lacus, Yzak, and a reluctant Dearka trailing behind.

"Where are we going?" Dearka asked.

"Kira has a feeling that something is happening upstairs," Lacus quickly explained.

"This is all based on a feeling, so why are we rushing, it could be mistake," Yzak scoffed.

"Just shut up and keep running," Lacus said

----------------------------------------------Scene Change-----------------------------------------

Kira busted through dorm 268 with a loud thud not bothering to dig up the spare key. The others entered to see the scene in front of them. Cagalli had fallen asleep her head resting on Athrun's lap. From the looks of it Athrun had been asleep too but the sound of Kira barging in must of startled him and woke him up from his peaceful slumber with the women he loved.

"ATHRUN, ATHRUN U CAN'T BELIEVE IT. YOU'RE ALIVE!" Dearka yelled he was extremely happy.

"Yeah and it is all thanks to Cagalli," Athrun said looking down at her lovingly as he lightly ran his fingers through her hair with his thumb.

"If I was her I would have left you dead it was your own fault anyway," Yzak scoffed. "dieing in the name of love, ha how pathetic."

"I'm fine thanks for asking Yzak," Athrun teased.

"Well I for one am glad that you are ok," Dearka said.

"Me too, you make Cagalli so happy," Lacus smiled.

"Ditto," Kira tried to smile and he did but Athrun could tell his whole heart wasn't there. Athrun shook his head dismissing the thoughts.

"Ok, Ok I guess I'm a little happy you're not dead I guess life just wouldn't be the same if I only had Dearka to pick on," Yzak said. Athrun smiled. "don't think to much of it."

"Aw Yzak you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," Athrun began to tease Yzak again.

"You know what I take it back," Yzak said.

"So Kira," Athrun turned to Kira a now serious expression plastered on his face. "What happened to the five men?"

"I don't know," Kira answered.

"Damn, they got away didn't they," Athrun cursed.

"Oh no there dead alright," Kira assured.

"Really? Who killed them?" Athrun asked. Kira gestured to Cagalli. "She did it?" Kira nodded. "Ok Kira I need for you to explain to me everything that happened word for word and don't leave out any of the details," Kira nodded. Athrun got up an quickly replaced his lap with a pillow as to not disturb Cagalli. Kira explained everything to Athrun form the moment they left the dorm to when Dearka told them of the prophecy.

"Why did she come out of her room?" Athrun asked sadly. "What made her stop hating me?"

"She never hated you, she locked you out to push you away, she thought you would be safer away from her, but when I told her what you were really doing she jumped up and got really pissed and grabbed Kira by the collar and dragged him out of the room," Lacus finished her explanation.

"I've got a question Athrun. How did Cagalli kill those guys?" Kira asked.

"I thought you would have guessed. That power is inside you to," Athrun said. Kira gasped. "It was the power of the goddess inside her. She got pissed off and her anger converted to power, killing only who she wanted to kill. That was only a bit of her power and brining you to together after you realize your true potential could be catastrophic," Athrun explained. " That is what everyone in Zaft is afraid of."

"But if you guys never came in this world we wouldn't have known about your world or our "destiny" we would've been leading normal lives!" Kira was getting angry he hated the idea of violence and here someone was trying to drag him into a war.

"Calm down Kira," Lacus tried to reason.

"Calm down! Calm down! Somebody tells me I have a twin, I can handle that, somebody tells me that I'm from a different dimension where flying lizards exist, I guess I can be ok with that, now you're telling me that I am a god with unspeakable powers that who is destined to exterminate an entire kingdom of people. That is where I draw the line," Kira screamed.

"So what are you going to do Kira? Throw us back into our dimension and forget it ever happened go back to your so called "normal life" if you did that what would happen to me and Cagalli? And what about my father do you think he would just roll over and die! No, now that you know about your destiny there is always a slight chance of a change of heart and you destroying Zaft. He will send wave after wave of troops until you fall," Athrun said with piercing eyes. "Do you think you can lead a normal life like that!"

"I don't know," Kira dropped down to his knees. "I don't know." Kira turned his attention to Cagalli who began to stir. "but are we really destined to kill?"

_**Authors Note: **Sorry! I am so sorry for not updating for awhile. I have been working on another story. If you like Naruto and you like the couple Sasuke and Sakura you should check it out its called "The Words the Trees Whisper" it is under romance fantasy. Anyway I like to say thank you to the two people who review every chapter. That is why this chapter is dedicated to you ovp and The Jackle. Thank you guys for being there when it all started. I'm sorry I don't have a preview though I've been very busy. Oh yeah before I forget someone had asked me if I was doing an Yzak and Shiho I'm sorry to say that Destiny's has only gotten to episode ten over here in America so the most I have seen of Shiho is the back of her head so I don't know much of her personality only from that which i read.  
_


	11. Authors note this time a good one!

OK!!!!!!!!!!!!

I say enough is enough. I'm back finally with some good news and some bad news. The good news is I've decided to continue this story again (waits for applause). The bad news is that right now my juices are flowing for a one shot I'm in the process of writing for the video game Phoenix Wright so you're going to have to wait for that to get done before I pick this one back up. But never fear with in the month I shall have a new chapter of CATtastrophe. I do hope I have all my readers that I did before I became lazy. And I'm truly sorry!

Melissa

AKA MelCar17


End file.
